Sunlight And Hangovers
by Like A Dove
Summary: So the pack is throwing Jacob a super epic "21st Birthday Bonfire" and having not seen Jacob in over five years, Bella can't help but feel a little nervous. A little excited. And a little curious as to why this "Sunlight" series is so bloody popular...


**A/N: This was written for the fic exchange over at TheAir_TheSun livejournal community for lita_cena425. **

**Prompts:**

**-a declaration of love**

**-food cravings**

**-making fun of Twilight's success (as Jake and Bells)**

**What they **_**didn't **_**want to see:**

**-Edward/Bella**

**-Renesmee**

**-the Volturi**

* * *

"That will be $12.57."

The girl slammed a 20 dollar bill onto the counter before grabbing the book she was buying and hugging it to her chest. Then she squealed, she actually squealed.

This is exactly what Bella gets for owning the only bookstore in a 50 mile radius that carries the _Sunlight Saga. _

With a polite smile plastered on her face, she handed the girl her change and said, "Thanks for choosing Bella's Books and have a great day!" Not that there was any other bookstore to choose from, since this was the only bookstore in Forks, which Bella had started after graduating from college.

The girl bolted out the door, her hands scrambling to open the pages. She was the twelfth customer to buy that book in the past two hours and curiosity was starting to get the best of Bella.

She took a sip of her coffee before picking up a copy of _Sunlight _out of the standee she had spent five hours constructing last weekend. It featured a dude who _seriously _needed a tan and a girl with wide doe eyes who looked like she didn't know what the fuck was going on. The cover of the book was black with 'Sunlight' written across the top in fancy letters and it featured a bright red strawberry sitting in the palm of someone's hand.

With a sigh, she opened up to the first page. _About three things I was kind of certain of. First, Edgar was a zombie. Second, a very large and overwhelming part of him wanted to eat my brains. Third, I was unconditionally in love with him. I think._

"Are you serious?" Bella went to turn to the next page when the bell chimed that a customer was walking through the front door. She shoved the book back onto the standee and whipped around, that polite, customer service smile back on her face.

Upon seeing who it was the smile slid off and was replaced with raised eyebrows, wide eyes, and a mouth in the shape of an 'o'.

Jacob Black was standing in front of her, and he was grinning.

"Hi," she squeaked.

He continued to grin at her. "Long time no see, Bella."

Yes, it **had **been a long time. Five years, actually, which Bella thought was ridiculous, but by the time she had come home from college to start the bookstore, Jacob had gone off to college himself. And really, the last time they had talked had been extremely painful for both of them, not to mention a result of an idiotic decision on her part. She winced inwardly. An eternity with a man she barely knew? What the fuck had her eighteen year old self been thinking?

Oh right, her eighteen year old self had been thinking about sex. A lot. Her twenty three year old self thought about how to pay rent, run a business, balance a social life, and, quite frequently, the man standing in front of her.

Bella forced herself to smile up at Jacob, praying he wouldn't think she was unhappy to see him. Quite the opposite actually, though she was a bit taken a back. Five years was a pretty long time.

"Erm, hey Jake."

He was _still _grinning at her. Then he opened his arms wide, "Awww, come here Bells." And before Bella could even react she was engulfed in Jacob's warm and protective hug. She instantly relaxed because, really, there was no other place she had ever felt safer.

After he pulled away his big hands continued to rest on her slim shoulders. "Wow, Bella, you look great. Not to mention," he used one hand to gesture around him at the store, "you own your own business now? A brilliant idea on your part. I don't know why no one has ever opened up a book store in Forks. Bet you're making bank now."

Bella could already feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. "I do pretty well, yeah. And you look great too." _Really really great, actually. _"College working for you then?"

"Oh yeah, I definitely enjoy it, probably more then I should. Wish I could come home a bit more but southern California and La Push aren't exactly, you know, close," he said with a shrug.

Bella nodded understandingly. "Yeah. Geez, I still can't believe you became a California boy on me."

He snorted. "Naw," he put a fist to his chest, "La Push for life. I'll move back after I graduate, I miss home too much." He put a hand back onto her shoulder. "Speaking of La Push, the pack is throwing me a 21st birthday party bonfire thing and I thought maybe you could...come."

"Um...Jacob you turned 21 in January. It is now May. I sent you a card, remember?"

His hand reached up to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah I know, but I haven't seen the pack since my birthday and they really want to celebrate. And, I mean, I can't deny them the right to toss back copious amounts of beer and Jack Daniels in the name of Jacob Black now can I?"

"Wow."

He smiled at her sheepishly. "So, you'll come right?"

Bella smiled and shrugged. "Sure. I'll drop by after I close up shop."

His smile grew even broader, if that was possible. "Sweet. I'll see you tonight then." He turned and headed toward the door. "Bye Bella!" he called over his shoulder as he walked outside and got into his Rabbit.

She waved back at him from the front door and watched as he drove away. She clasped her hands together and stared at the direction he had driven off in. _Oh my god_, she thought, _the boy has become a man._

A man who was in college, who was smart, who could make her laugh and feel warm and safe, a man who seemed to hold no grudges despite the fact that she had treated him like shit and thrown his heart in a meat grinder (metaphorically, of course) when he was just sixteen. A really great, mature, awesome man.

Bella jumped when her cell phone rang. She pulled her phone out of the pocket and flipped it open. "Hey dad."

"Bella , listen, I thought I should let you know that Jacob is going to be stopping by the bookstore. He's in town for this weekend and the kids at La Push are throwing him a big bonfire for his birthday—"

"He actually just left."

"Oh." There was an awkward pause. "Well…how did it go?"

Bella tried not to laugh. "It went fine dad. And I'm going to stop by the bonfire when I close the store."

Her dad's voice perked up immediately. "Oh. Well, in that case, have fun Bells."

"Thanks dad."

After hanging up the phone, Bella leaned against the counter and smiled to herself. Tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

It was past 9 when Bella parked her rusty truck about 50 yards off of the beach. As she headed towards a massive bonfire right in the middle of First Beach, she heard music blaring loudly from speakers that someone had managed to set up.

As she got closer to the fire she spotted Quil and Embry standing behind a makeshift bar. They saw her approaching and let out a few wolf whistles.

"Well look who it is, none other then Ms. Bella Swan," Embry called out, a cocky grin on his face. Bella noted with irritation that both he and Quil were following the 'no shoes, no shirt, no problem' philosophy despite the fact that the air was chilly. She was forced into jeans, a sweatshirt, and sneakers even though it was May.

"Hello you two," she said, giving them a shy wave.

"Sit down, sit down," Embry gestured towards a stool stuck in the sand which wobbled when Bella sat on top of it. "Quil, grab the girly liquor." As Quil began to set an assortment of bottles atop the table, Embry called them out to Bella. "Let's see, we have tequila, peach _and _peppermint schnapps, Hard Mike's Lemonade, that bullshit Hello Kitty wine Kim made me buy, some Captain Morgan Parrot Bay Coconut Rum—"

"Actually I won't be drinking tonight."

Embry raised his eyebrows. "Really? I could make you like, a strawberry daiquiri or a margarita," he said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but I have to drive home…"

"Ohhhh," said Embry and Quil in unison.

"So where's Jake?" Bella said quickly, trying to turn the conversation away from alcohol.

"Probably gearing up for karaoke," said Quil as he began to tuck the bottles back under the table. "Paul bet Jacob fifty bucks that he wouldn't get in front of everyone and sing, which proves that Paul is still an idiot after all this time because you don't just offer up money to a poor college kid like that. So anyway, Seth and Jacob went back to Seth's house to grab some of Seth's karaoke CDs."

"Erm, Seth has karaoke CDs?"

"Yeah, Seth is our special wolf," laughed Quil.

"Talking about my brother?" Leah leaned against the makeshift bar and tapped on the tabletop, as if she didn't already have everyone's attention. "Whiskey sour, and don't put in too much of the mix in there, you have a bad habit of doing that."

"Do not," grumbled Embry as he poured the Jack Daniels and subsequent mix into a red plastic cup. After adding a handful of ice he pushed the drink toward her. "It's probably the best whiskey sour that'll ever touch your tongue."

Leah snorted before taking a sip. Then she decided to acknowledge Bella. "Finally left Mr. Mosquito, huh?"

"Erm…well—"

"You know, you're not the selfish little bitch I thought you were." She took another sip before slamming her drink onto the counter. "Damnit Embry! There _is _too much mix in there! God, why do I ever trust my drinks to you? Here, give me the bottle of whiskey—"

Embry pulled the bottle out of her reach. "No way, my drinks are fine! Just because _you _try to be all hardcore—"

"Give me the bottle," Leah said, her tone lethal. Embry slowly pushed the bottle of Jack Daniels in her direction. "Well I mean, if you're going to be such a hardass about it…"

Leah poured some more whiskey into her cup, and then handed the bottle back to Embry with a glare. "Thanks, bartender," she said with a smirk. She grabbed her drink, turned to Bella and said, "Yeah, you're not as bad as before. I still don't like you though," and walked away.

Embry grumbled something about bitches being in heat under his breath before turning back to Bella with a grin. "So, about that daiquiri—"

"Holy shit you guys! There's Jake with some cable chords and a microphone! Embry pull out that camera; this shit is going on YouTube."

Jacob and a much more mature and filled out looking Seth had begun to set up a spot in the middle of the beach, right by the bonfire. A temporary stage.

"Hi Jake," Bella called out as she approached him, feeling a little shy. He whirled around and beamed at her. "Alright Bells! You came! That makes me happy!" He continued to beam.

"Jacob, have much have you had already?" Bella asked.

"I may have had something. I don't know, Embry made me something and I drank it."

"Probably not the best idea Jake, you're a little tipsy." Bella, try as she might, could not hide the smile that was forming across her lips. Jacob was just standing in front of her, still beaming down at her like she was the only person in the world that mattered. And judging by the way he was completely ignoring Seth, who was trying to bring Jacob's attention to something regarding the amps he was setting up, seemed to confirm that.

"Pssh no, we Black men hold our liquor." He then turned, tripped, and fell into the sand. Bella stared down at the man sprawled out at her feet and tried very hard, but failed miserably, to contain her laughs. Jacob quickly scrambled to his feet. "There was a stick there, which I tripped over, obviously."

"Obviously," Bella said with a smirk. Jacob sucked in a breath before leaning forward and pulling Bella into a hug. "You being here just makes me so happy Bells! Are you happy to be here?" He pulled away and rested his hands on her shoulders and continued to ignore poor Seth.

"Of course I'm happy to be here Jake! It's just odd being the only one sober, not that I mind—" Jacob grabbed her hand and hauled her over to where Embry and Quil were stationed at the makeshift bar. He put one fist on the table, while the other hand still clung to Bella's. "A shot for Miss Swan."

Embry and Quil grinned. "A shot of what?" Embry asked while Quil leaned down and began to pull bottles of unknown liquor into his arms. "Who cares?" Jacob said with a shrug. Bella shook her head. "I have to drive home."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Bella, did you think we'd throw a party without having one designated driver assigned? Sam volunteered to drive everyone home, so it's alright, let loose a bit. I mean, who doesn't drink at a 21st birthday celebration?"

"Well, I didn't drink at mine. I didn't do anything actually; I had to study for a test."

There was complete silence as all three boys stared down at her with horror etched across their faces. "That's just so sad," Quil muttered, biting his lip. "A tragedy," Embry agreed.

"Embry, you realize what this calls for?" Jacob said as he turned to Embry with a serious expression. Embry shook his head. "I don't know if she's ready for it man. It's some serious stuff."

"Ready for what, exactly?" Bella asked, suspicious.

"Hey everyone!" Jacob shouted as he ran and leaped onto the temporary stage Seth had just finished setting up. "I'm sure you all know about Bella, she's right over there, contemplating alcohol." There were cheers and laughter and a lone boo (courtesy of Leah), at the announcement of Bella. "Haha Leah, you're a riot. Yeah so anyway, do you guys want to know what Bella did for her 21st? She studied." Now everyone on the beach erupted in boo's, and Bella felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "No everyone, everyone! It's okay, we can rectify this blasphemy by officially calling this The Jacob Black _and _Bella Swan 21st Birthday Bonfire!" Now everyone was applauding.

Bella whirled to look at Embry and Quil. "No! I mean…I can't…"

The expression on their faces softened. "Geez Bella, you don't have to drink anything if you don't want to. Know one is pressuring you. You can get down and still be sober, it's all good."

Bella sighed, exasperated. "No! It's not that I don't want to, it's just… I've never actually been drunk before, or had anything to drink, really. Edward felt disdain towards alcohol and I just…never thought about it."

Quil and Embry stared at her, and Bella realized that a lot of people's eyes were trained to her as they waited for Jacob and Seth to finish setting up the speakers and amps so Jacob could make his singing debut.

"Quil," Embry said slowly, "You know what to do. Don't worry Bella." He reached out and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "We're going to help you."

Quil set a red plastic cup in front of her. "It's okay Bells, we're here for you." Bella picked up the drink and took a stiff. It smelled fruity, and kind of delicious. Bella shrugged, eh why not? She took a sip, and that sip turned into a swig.

"Yum," Bella said as she put down her cup. She was feeling warm, and a bit happy. "I kind of want some more."

* * *

"Bella, where did you say your apartment was again?" Sam asked from the driver's seat. Bella and Jacob had crammed themselves into the passenger seat. "Down that way," Bella gestured with one hand. Jacob was feebly trying to tickle her, and she was laughing.

Sam sighed. "Bella, that's not very helpful." He paused for a moment. "Hey, do you have the keys to your store?"

"Yep."

"Do you mind if I just drop you off at your bookstore? Because I don't think you know where you live right now."

Bella giggled. "I told you it was somewhere that way."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Here we are." He pulled the truck into the small parking lot in front of Bella's bookstore. It was very dark out, as all the lights in the tiny shopping center where Bella's Books was located were out for the night.

Bella scoured her purse for her store keys and pulled them out with triumph. "Found 'em!" She stumbled out of the car and took a few steps toward the door. "Thanks for driving me home Sam!" She waved at him before continuing towards her shop. Both Sam and Jacob had climbed out of her truck, but unlike Sam, who was pulling off his shirt and shorts in preparation to phase, Jacob just stood there.

"Hey Bells, wait up!" He quickly caught up with her and stood behind her, waiting for her to open up the door to her shop. "Jacob, that's not a good idea," Sam warned.

Jacob rolled his eyes before staggering backwards a little bit. "We're just going to chillax Sam. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Jacob before turning his gaze to Bella. "Is that okay Bella? Can he come in?"

"Of course it's okay, come on Jake," she grabbed his hand, unlocked the door, and pulled him into the shop. There may have been a tiny, sober voice telling her that this probably _wasn't _a good idea, but the idea of doing something naughty or "bad" with Jacob Black thrilled not only her drunk mind but her sober mind as well.

"Here we are," she announced with a giggle. Jacob stumbled ahead of her before plopping down in front of the _The Sunlight Saga _standee. He patted the spot next to him. "Have a seat Bells."

After she sat down next to him her body naturally curled itself against him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and sighed. "So, what's at the top of the bookselling list?"

Bella snorted before gesturing to the standee they were sitting directly in front of. "Whatever that zombie stuff is." Jacob turned around and grabbed a copy of _Sunlight _and held it out in front of him and Bella. "What a lame ass cover. I like bananas better then strawberries. Okay let's look at this." He flipped through a few pages. "Whose Edgar Cutten? Whatevs. And there's a chick named Beatrice but she insists everyone call her Bea. Okay got it." He skimmed through the pages. "God she's whiny."

"Let me see," Bella reached out and pulled the book towards her. "So wait, Edgar is a zombie, and he wants to eat her, but he's not a full zombie so he only eats humans part time, but Bea's specific brain waves call to him?"

"The fuck is this shit?" Jacob pulled the book back towards him. "Let's see, page two hundred and something something, 'Bea, your brain waves are my own personal brand of methamphetamine.' What, hold the phone? Is this dude _serious? _Why would you compare your love for someone to the effects a drug has on a junkie?"

"What?" Bella grabbed the book and pulled it back. " 'And so the vulture fell in love with the gazelle. What a stupid gazelle. What a sick, masochistic vulture.' HUH? Wait, wait, now they're saying that their love for each other is sick and stupid?"

Jacob snorted. "Well that's accurate." He pulled the book back to him and flipped through a view more pages. "Look Bells! Some sanity, some dude named Jacques Block. He doesn't want Bea's brains!"

Bella grinned. "In the next book, _New Planet, _he turns into a tiger."

"Oh my god that's awesome."

"Okay let's see," Jacob skipped though a few chapters. "Some pureblood zombie wants all of Bea's brains. Some lame shit happens…" He turned a view more pages. "Oh but look, Edgar kills him. Let's see how this epic adventure ends—"

Bella grabbed the book and held it out in front of her. "Aww, Bea is begging Edgar to turn her into a zombie so that they can eat flesh together! But no, he just kisses her noggin," she slurred.

Jacob grabbed the book and shoved it back into the standee. "I can feel my mind melting!"

Bella leaned her head onto Jacob's chest, suddenly feeling tired. "You know, Bells, their relationship kind of reminds me of someone else's relationship," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, his heat engulfing her. "Don't remind me," Bella groaned. She snuggled in closer to Jake, sleep and a dull ache beginning to pound into her head.

"Bells?" Jacob said slowly, his own body beginning to unwind as well. "You probably won't remember this, but after all this time I still…" He hesitated.

"Yeah?" Bella asked, her voice just barely a whisper.

"…I still love you." He placed his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. "Definitely still love you."

* * *

The sun came bright and early, which pleased neither Bella nor Jacob. Bella maneuvered Jacob's arm so that it was in front of her face, blocking the sun from her eyes. Although they had both fallen asleep sitting up, sometime during the early morning they had ended up sprawled out across the floor, their arms wrapped around each other.

Jacob groaned, and Bella realized that she had woken him up while moving his arm. "Jake?" she mumbled. "Are you coherent?"

"Yeah Bells." He groaned again. "Ow."

"Ow," Bella agreed. "Do you want to just lay here? The store can open late today. Sundays are usually slow anyway."

"Sure."

And then a practically ear-splitting growl came from Jacob's stomach.

"Right," Bella said as she sat up slowly and looked down at Jacob. He looked up at her and smiled. "I suppose I'm hungry? For pancakes? Yeah, I really want some pancakes."

Bella stood up and tried to force her knees not to shake. Jacob stood up beside her, gently holding her elbow to help her keep balance. "There's a pancake house within walking distance," Bella announced, grabbing Jacob's arm to keep from tumbling over. "Want me to carry you Bella?" Jacob asked with a grin.

Bella grit her teeth and shook her head. "I can manage Jake." She moaned and put a hand to her aching head. Jacob covered his mouth, but his shaking shoulders gave away his laughter. "You're hungover Bella."

"Yes," Bella said sharply. "Why aren't you in as much pain as I am?" she huffed.

"I told you Bells," Jacob said as he walked behind the counter and looked around for something, "We Black men hold our liquor." He pulled out a pair of sunglasses that Bella kept by the register in case the sun shone too brightly through the windows. This was a rare occasion, but Bella liked being prepared. She put them on when Jake handed them to her.

"Okay Bells, where's this pancake house?" Jacob gently steered Bella toward the front door.

* * *

An hour and a half later they were sitting in the darkest corner the pancake house had to offer, and Jacob was enjoying his third stack of pancakes. Bella was still nibbling on her first stack. She did feel better though, after Jacob made her drink a couple of glasses of water.

"Thank goodness I don't have to be at the shop until four," she moaned, scooping a piece of ice out of her water and rubbing it across her forehead. "My one employee is opening the shop, God bless her."

Jacob swallowed his mouthful of pancake. "I'll drive you back to your apartment Bella. You can get some sleep."

Bella smiled at him. "Thanks Jake." She watched him stick a fork into another pancake. She wondered if she should mention it now? Mention to him that she remembered what he had said to her last night. She remembered few things about the night before, but she remembered that moment clearly, however vague their earlier conversation had been.

He loved her.

Still.

As awful as the pain in her head was, that simple fact made her feel so much happiness.

"Bella, are you okay? You've got this weird look on your face…"

"I love you too," she blurted out.

Jacob blinked at her. "Bella, are you still drunk?"

"No Jake," she shook her head, and regretted it immediately. She winced before continuing. "I remember what you said. It's about the only thing I _do _remember, funny enough." She met his gaze, cleared her throat and said, more strongly then before, "I love you too. I _still _love you. I never stopped. Not since, well, everything."

Jacob blinked at her. Then he stood up, stepped over to her side of the booth, and crawled in beside her. He gently cupped her face between his big, burning hands and said, "I have to, Bells," before bringing his lips to hers. He pulled away before Bella could register what just happened, grinned, and then kissed her again.

"Jacob," Bella said softly as he pulled away from her again.

"How's your head Bella?"

"It hurts," Bella said, trying not to whine or ruin the moment.

"Okay," Jacob said as he kissed her forehead. "We will continue this later." He pulled away from her, his hands sliding down to take her hands into his. "I love you Bells."

Bella leaned forward and wrapped Jacob into a hug. "I love you too Jake." She felt him sigh. "And to think, none of this would have happened if you hadn't gotten completely smashed and discovered the joys of a hangover!" he said with glee.

"You just ruined the moment Jake."

Even though she wasn't looking at him, Bella knew he was smiling. "Ahh, that's okay Bells, now we have plenty of time to create new moments."

Karaoke


End file.
